


Little Slice of Paradise

by Holly_Holly_Oxen_Free



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sort of College AU, Tsukishima is a gross sleeper, sleepy, yams loves him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Holly_Oxen_Free/pseuds/Holly_Holly_Oxen_Free
Summary: Tsukishima is generally a gross sleeper. Yamaguchi doesn't mind.





	Little Slice of Paradise

Slice of Paradise

It was only around ten by the time Yamaguchi had arrived back to the dorms. The brunet was greeted by soft darkness, the orange light of the street lamps outside the dorm building the only source of light in the room. The dark was punctuated by the garbled wet sounds of sleep produced by Tsukishima, and the rustling of bed sheets belonging to the twin closes to the window. Yamaguchi walks into the room as quietly as he could, gently shutting the door behind him careful not to wake the figure in the bed.

Yamaguchi slowly makes his way over to his bed at the other end of the room, shuffling around scattered shoes and a few discarded text books from last semester. Successfully dodging his obstacles, Yamaguchi drops his bag on to his bed, which at this point has becoming more of an over glorified shelf and on occasion a guest bed when Yachi comes to visit on occasion. He then tip-toes toward his dresser, only stopping when Tsukishima turns over in bed pulling the blankets tighter around his shoulders. The blonde mumbles a few things in his sleep, before falling silent once more snoring softly into their pillows. Yamaguchi takes moment to watch him.

Tsukishima is a pretty graceless sleeper. He's all scatter limbs and messy curls that always manages to lay flat on one side while fluffing up on the other. He snores too, in stuttering deep noises garbled around a clear mouth guard that prevents Tsukishima from grinding his teeth in his sleep. Tsukishima also never looks relaxed while he sleeps, face always twisted into a crinkled expression or being smashed aggressively into pillows.

Even with Tsukishima's charmless sleeping habits, Yamaguchi still finds his heart clenching and himself staring at the blonde an abnormally long time with what he imagines is a very stupid expression on his face.

After a few minutes of staring Yamaguchi shakes himself out of his daze and proceeds to his dresser striping out of his clothes as he walks, dropping garments on the floor despite knowing it will drive Tsukishima crazy when he does laundry tomorrow. The brunet can't find it in himself to care much. Besides, it's too dark to find the hamper anyway.

Gently he pulls open his drawers and fishes out an old T-shirt and a well loved pair of volleyball shorts that have long lost the elastic around the waistband. Yamaguchi slips into his pajamas swiftly and fetches his toothbrush and tooth paste from the cady resting on top of his dresser. He nearly makes it out the door to brush his teeth without making any noise, when his elastic free shorts slip down his legs causing them to tangle together and him to miscalculate his steps. He ends up tripping over one of Tsukishima's biology text books. He falls hard and lands on his stomach with a thud with a painfully groan.

Yamaguchi hears shuffling from the bed, and the room is doused in bright yellow light when Tsukishima flicks on the reading lamp clipped to the head board. The brunet sits up frantically pulling up his shorts, just as the blonde leans down to peer over the side of their bed.

Tsukishima squints down at him, glasses laying forgotten in the case on his desk. “Dashi? You're home early” the blonde says around his mouth guard.

Yamaguchi, rises from his position on the floor, “classes didn't run late tonight like it normally does.”

Tsukishima hums and settles back into bed. “That's good. come to bed. 'M cold.” he says while wiggling toward the wall to give Yamaguchi space in the bed.

“Gotta brush my teeth first Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says with a soft smile holding up his toothbrush.

Tsukishima scowls in a matter that almost looks like a pout. “Hurry,” he grumbles before hiking up the blankets further around his chin and turning away from Yamaguchi. The brunet smiles at him and does his best not to giggle at the blonde's pout.

He ducks out of the dorm room, stepping into his slippers on the way out. He holds onto his shorts so they won't slip down again, while walking the short distance down the hall to the bathroom. His shorts manage to stay on and Yamaguchi pushes the door open with his back. Once inside Yamaguchi brushes his teeth in a speedy fashion, being sure to cover his teeth in an acceptable amount of foam before spitting into the sink. He rinses the residue he leaves behind and is almost out the door until the sudden need to use the bathroom over comes him. Sighing he leaves his toothbrush and paste on the silver shelf above sinks and moves toward the urinals. Yamaguchi pee's and prays nobody else walks into the bathroom, because well he gets shy as Tsukishima likes to say in his teasing tone. Thankfully nobody walks in so Yamaguchi flushes and then washes his hands.

When he renters his dorm the reading light is still on and Tsukishima is still swaddled in what appears to be every blanket they own. Tsukishima peeks his head over the mountain of blankets to peer at Yamaguchi with blurry golden eyes.

“Took you long enough,” the blonde scowls.

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi sighs. He shuts and lock their dorm door and steps out his slippers.

Tsukishima grumbles something that's too quiet for the brunet to hear, but he assumes it's along the lines of 'shut up Yamaguchi'. Yamaguchi crosses the room and puts his toothbrush and toothpaste on top of his dresser. He stretches with a yawn and turns toward their bed where Tsukishima is currently spread across the mattress. The brunet pokes Tsukishima in the shoulder blade. The blonde grunts in acknowledgment.

“Hey is there any room for a boyfriend in there,” Yamaguchi whispers.

“Just one,” Tsukishima mumbles and shuffles even closer to the wall. The brunet blushes and climbs into bed. He leans over the blonde to plant a kiss to Tsukishima's pale cheek, and then turns off the light.

It takes some shifting around for the pair to find a comfortable position. They try first with Yamaguchi on his back and Tsukishima flopped over his chest, however the blonde may not look it but he is rather heavy and it quickly becomes difficult to breath. When they shift again Yamaguchi knees Tsukishima in the stomach causing the blonde to groan in pain and the other boy to whisper quick apologies. Once the blonde recovers the try a few more positions that quickly prove uncomfortable with their long legs tangling together painfully and bony arms knocking into chests and ribs. Finally they settle on their sides with Tsukishima's back turn to Yamaguchi, who has thrown an arm and a leg over the slim blonde.

“We're too tall for this,” Tsukishima grumbles.

Yamaguchi nibbles his lip and pulls away from the blonde a little. “I can sleep in my own bed,” he offers lamely, because even though he really doesn't want to he could sleep in his own bed, instead of making Tsukishima in all of his 190 centimeter glory squeeze into a twin bed with him.

Now feeling guilty, he moves further away from Tsukishima to sneak into his own bed. He is stopped by the blonde pulling at Yamaguchi's fingers until the brunet is lying once again with his chest pressed to his back. “No thanks,” Tsukishima says.

“Okay Tsukki.” Grinning Yamaguchi nuzzles his face into the back of Tsukishima's neck. The blonde sighs in a blissfully way that makes the brunet's heart sore. Impulsively he presses a kiss to Tsukishima's neck. The blonde squeezes his hands.

Tsukishima falls back asleep quickly, snoring into his pillow. Yamaguchi lays awhile more in the warm dark face press close to Tsukishima' neck, relishing in the sent of coffee and strawberry shampoo. “I love you,” he whispers. Tsukishima chokes on a snore and some spit in response. Yamaguchi bites back a laugh that threatens to spill over his lip. Once the feeling passes he let's himself be lulled to sleep by the sounds of Tsukishima's snoring, happy to be in his little slice of paradise.

 

 


End file.
